Scout's Finding
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: Scout thinks he's been left for dead. Until a somewhat familiar face comes to his rescue. Rated T for language.


**I believe the Pyro to be female, so I'm kind of going off that. Also, the dialogue is supposed to be phonetic, sorry if some words aren't clear.**

It was getting harder to breathe. Scout groaned loudly while griping his side, feeling the small but powerful wound that caused him to in this current state. The Sniper's piercing blow made Scout's blood flow freely, darkening his shirt.

"M…Medic…!" He finally managed to croak out, as he rolled his head along the dusty, bullet shell filled ground. He had managed to get this far into the enemies' base unscathed, until now. "Damn that fuc-ah!" He decided it would be best to stop wiggling around on the war bitten earth. The wound could have gotten infected. He breathed slowly, with difficulty. "Fucking Sniper…" He was about to call for the Medic again when he realized his communications system was detached from its headband and cracked, some of the wires might have gotten knocked loose from the impact of his fall from the wooden bridge about 20 feet above. _"My shouldah huyrts too,_ _probably bruised…Why didn't I listen tuh dat Dundee on our side?"_

His only hope was for a comrade to pass by and haul him back to base. "_Please be dat Russian Hulk…"_ He was getting really tired now, who knew how long he was lying there, heaving and leaking blood like a broken faucet. The enemies' alarmed sounded, indicating that a intruding was inside. He was happy, his team was sure to win this round, and if he was lucky, someone would see him as they passed by.

A crackle of words and white noise spat out of his receiver. The sound of Soldier's voice rang though the busted headset, "_KKKKSHHHH-_Good work tea_-SHHHH- K-K-_Retreat toward_-KRSHHHH-Due East-K-K" _"Due…due east?" Scout repeated, he then hastily shuffling around in his pockets biting out the pain of his side. He found the item and held it up to block out the sweltering sun. To his horror, he realized he was on western side of the enemies' fortress. He know how far east they were retreating, no one would come by, no one would hear him yell for help, his communications system wasn't working due to a Medic not answering back. His heart pounded like a scared rabbit, as his vision began to blur. What would they tell his mom? Would they even tell her? Who would protect her from that smooth talking, Frenchy, scumbag of a Spy?

"_Ma would be lonely…and vulnerable! He-He'll huyrt her!" _He was so frustrated, with that thought and his pain. "Rrr-RAGH!" He yelled, he didn't care if he gave his position away, he was too angry to give a damn. He then regretted that thought as he heard footsteps clopping his way. From what was left of his vision he saw a bulky, triangular looking figure waddle toward him. They said something, but he really couldn't understand, he was too pissed off to give a shit. "What! What duh fuck do you want?" He blurted angrily to the figure. It looked like they tilted their head at him, and repeated themselves while coming closer. Scout didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit scared, was this one of the enemies? He couldn't make out the color because the sun decided to be bright as hell at that moment.

The figure was right over him, the sun shining behind them like an angel in a storybook, and they said, "Hm hm mmd hh mmhm?" Scout squinted at them, trying his hardest to make them out. Though that muffled voice was a dead give away to who it was.

"Wh-what?" Scout questioned. The figure huffed out an exasperated sigh as their shoulders slumped in frustration. They turned to Scout again lifted their mask. Revealing a bald head, their face shadowed by the sun's rays.

In a raspy voice that rivaled a parakeet one of his brothers had as a pet, they repeated "Do you need a Medic?" They then pulled their uniform toward Scout so he could see the color better, proving they were his teammate. A few shots broke through the silence. They lifted Scout over their shoulders, as he cried out due to the sharp pain in his side, and ran toward the shaded areas and sprinted as quickly as they could.

They stopped at a secret checkpoint near the end of the enemies base, and set Scout down on a shady dune. As they began to fish though a standard first aid kit every member carried, Scout noticed his savior had forgot to place their mask back over their head, and needless to say, he was shocked. They were his team's Pyro, but this was the first time he, and possibly anyone on the team had seen them.

Covering the right half of their dark skinned face, was a fleshy labyrinth of scars. Varying in shades and textures, the scars passed through Pyro's slightly disfigured nose, over their lips and eyelids, and fading as they continued farther left. Their expression, Scout noted was solemn and focused as they began to wrap his wound. Dark, almond shaped eyes fixated on the task at hand. When finished they looked up at Scout with a serious but blank expression showing. It was then Scout realized how soft and feminine Pyro's features were, despite the mass of burn scars that covered most of their face. He noticed Pyro's eyes widened as their arms flailed around and hurriedly pulled down their gas mask. They stood up, clumsily, and stared at Scout. His mouth was agape, not fully understanding what he viewed.

Pyro walked back toward him, obviously thinking about something. "Uh, hey, uh…"Scout tried to talk but it was really hard as his vision began to blur again. He saw Pyro take something dark with a handle out from their back and hold it above their head. Before he could ask what they were doing, something cool and hard collided with the side of his skull and everything went dark.

* * *

When he woke up the beep of a heart meter accompanied the cooing of birds and the hums of the team's Medic. He was rinsing off and gently bouncing to his Germanic tune. Scout looked around and saw the doctor's pet doves twitching and flapping about, hoping that none tried to 'help' wish the procedure this time around. He licked his dry lips a croaked "Hey doc…" The tall, older man looked over his shoulder and shined his pearly whites to the young man.

"Ah! How are you feeling, my boy? Zat leetle bullet was so far into you, I sought I was going to hef to rip your belly open to get eet out!" He checked the status of the monitor Scout was hooked to, then took the boy's face in one of his large, cool hands. Squishing his cheeks in, the good doctor moved Scout's head from side to side, and up and down, with little "Mm-hmm" 's and "Ah-huh" 's here and there. When he let go, Scout gave him a defiant scowl and rubbed his cheeks. _"Felt like one a Aunt Bettie's pinches…"_

"Vell, my boy!" Medic chirped joyfully "Eet seems zat you are doing very vell, so you may rest here for anozer hour, and I shall prepare you discharge papers." He began to walk away to look like he was in search of said paperwork, when Scout piped up.

"Uh, hey doc!" The dark haired man continued to walk, saying over his shoulder, "Vat ees eet, my boy?" Scout began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, suddenly nervous and hesitant to ask.

"Have, have you evah seen duh Pyro's face?" he finally blurted out. The Medic's quick and happy footsteps stopped cold, as his broad shoulders jolted up then back down. He straightened his tie, and adjusted his spectacles before slowly turning to the young Brooklynite.

"Vy do you ask, bärchen?" Scout looked confused at that last part, not knowing a lick of German at all.

"Uh, just curious. Dat's all…"

The Medic hummed pensively, then responded "Nope, never seen zem!" He then spun a around and practically sprinted away. Leaving a horribly confused Scout on the operation bed.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Medic caught sight of a familiar asbestos suit. "Ahem." He walked up to the smokey smelling individual. They acknowledge him by lifting their head toward him. "You have been slipping up, I know such theengs mek you nervous, thus effecting your performance. Vy don't you come by later and I vill examine you, yah?" Pyro stood silent for a moment before nodding, and continued walking. Medic crossed his arms and sighed. Wondering who else, if anyone else had seen.


End file.
